Actually, Mione
by Elnora
Summary: Hermione beginning the new year at Hogwarts. This is definitely a different year at Hogwarts, where getting drunk and ending up alone with Snape only is the beginning.. HGSS
1. Be prepared

A/N: Goodday! welcome to my ficcy, which is actually my old fic 'Actually,' which was deleted twice, but I've worked on it and now I've decided to repost it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else you recognise from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter universe. I just like their heads. (gods the disclaimers are indeed the worst part of a story....enjoy )

* * *

**Actually, Mione**

**Chapter one**

Be prepared

Ah well. The weather was great. Hermione and of course Harry and Ron were on the train to spend their sixth year at Hogwarts. It has been one hell of a summer vacation. Harry was not allowed to go out at all, and Ron was in Bangkok most of the time. Harry got tired of that in the end and they had a big, big fight.

"You know how the Dursley's get when I answer back! It was horrible, but come on they are out of their mind, STILL trying to turn me 'back' to the muggle 'side' you know?..'' Harry said chewing some candy.

"What happened next?'' Ron asked looking rather stupid.

"Well you won't believe it, but a letter from McGonagall arrived that night after our fight, which said that we were going to an exclusive trip to south England before the summer ended. I knew it was to save me because - oh well I don't think a teacher would have us out for any school stuff before school starts. Probably not even Snape." The others laughed. ,,Anyhow, her idea of helping me really showed her lack of creativity!''

"I'm so glad that happened, I just love McGonagall sometimes.'' Hermione said.

"The Hogwarts Express will soon arrive at Hogsmeade station, please put on your robes and be prepared.'' A voice said through the train.

"Be _prepared_ for the big evil year of the new year..!! uuow!'' Fred said running down the mid hall of the train.

"FRED THAT IS JUST SOOOO IMATURE!!'' Hermione screamed after him.

"God! Calm down Hermione! You know, it's just Fred.'' Harry said.

"uurgh!!'' she said stalking away away.

"What's wrong with her!?'' Ron asked Harry looking rather odd. Harry Shrugged.

The feast was as usual very nice and noisy and when Hermione when to bed afterwards she was exhausted. She came to think about why Snape arrived so late to the feast. Guys like Snape are never late. Oh well, he probably had some... unfinished business. She smiled at the thought of those words and slept.

School was starting as usual and of course the endless babbling about the N.E.W.T, which was coming up in _only_ _two years. _All the teachers were always babbling on about it. It was horrible, but Snape was seriously painfully horrible at it! He never stopped. He made Hermione sick. So two weeks after school start she burst out in the middle of class.

"...And of course you will also need the very important note, that Gruppy's eat mushrooms, and not yoghurt. Yes Miss. Patil?''

"Why is _that_ so important??'' Parvati burst out loudly.

"Well as it might have gone by your head Miss. Patil, we are getting close to the upcoming N.E.W.T's, and at that point...''

" - but there are thousands of all those little ridiculous _notes_ to remember, I'm sure they wont be necessary at the examinations. You've always said that it's important to get the overview.'' she said. But she shouldn't have said anything because Snape now was looking very greenish in his head.

" Miss. Patil! Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting me, and ten points for being so smart and ignorant, thinking that you – a sixth year student – would know ANYTHING about what _notes_ are going to be _important_ to the N.E.W.T's compared to a professor! And another five for telling _me_ what I've said and haven't said.'' His eyes was shooting a malicious glare. Pavarti was not looking at him. Hermione wrote a note to her:

'_He never understands when a student is confused by something.'_

"Right. Let's continue at page 256. And as you blah blah blah.... The ingredients for making a stuffed Grop, will be extra important to your upcoming N.E.W.T's, and to your examinations you will have to show..._Yes_ Miss. Granger..?'' He said with a dangerous voice.

"I was just wondering, when you were going to stop mentioning the N.E.W.T's in every other sentence, because it is not helping us getting though the N.E.W.T's it is just very annoying never talking about anything else than the N.E.W.T's and...''

"OUT Granger! I will not tolerate such assaults! 15 points from Gryffindor! OUT!''

Hermione's face was unable to read. She didn't look sad. She just left without a word.

Harry and Ron were stunned. How could Hermione say such things to a teacher? There was definitely something wrong with her. She also left without showing any sign in being sad for Snape throwing her out of class.

* * *

A/N What do you think?

**Please review!**


	2. Crookshanks, you bloody cat

**Chapter two**

Crookshanks you bloody cat

That night there was a big party in the Gryffindor tower. People from other houses came to join them. There actually was no reason for that party to be thrown, but people seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hermione was getting rather drunk, sitting by the fire chatting with Ron and Harry.

"I really _loved_ what you did today in Snape's class! He really deserved it!'' Harry laughed. Hermione blushed.

"Yeah Harry's right it was bloody brilliant!'' Ron said. Hedwig flew through the room at that moment and stationed herself on the arm of Harry.

,,But Mione, to be honest, you do need to give us an explanation for what you did.'' Ron said glancing seriously at her.

,,Ron, what do you mean? He deserved it. I'm so tired of him always babbling on about the N.E.W.Ts.'' She said simply.

,,But it's so not... you!'' Ron replied.

,,I _can_ answer back at a teacher Ron.''

,,It's because she loves him, isn't it so Mione?'' it was Franc from seventh year with his friend Tom. They would always wander the corridors to annoy the head girls and... well every single _single_ girl at Hogwarts.

,,Yeah, you wanna have like a thousand babies with him don't ya!'' Tom yelled seating himself by Hermione's side.

,,Bugger off! I do not have a crush on professor Snape! To be frank with you guys, I did what I did because I think that professor Snape is wasting an enourmous amount of time because he always needs to talk about the N.E.W.Ts.''

,,Oh, so that outburst of yours, that fortunately cost Gryffindor under 50 points, was actually because you think Snape is wasting time when he could be _teaching_...?'' Ron asked.

,,yes.'' The reply came, again annoyingly simple.

,,I thought he needed to waste a whole lot more time before you would do such a thing... right Harry?'' Ron said.

"Hermione? What's wrong??'' Harry asked.

"Oh no! I forgot I left Crookshanks in the library! I was going to get him, but then you guys came and drew me back in here and we started having all this fun, so I forgot all about it!'' Hermione whined.

"Well then I think you'd better go get him, Hermione!'' Harry said.

"I sure will!'' She said.

"Now be careful. A teacher might not approve what you're doing. Especially now you're pretty drunk... um... me and Ron'll go with you!'' Harry said.

"No you are _not_ coming Harry. I think the teachers have had a little bit too much of you two wandering around the castle.'' Hermione said, smirking.

"Not to mention – Filch!''

"She's got a point there you know.'' Ron said looking rather relieved that he didn't have to be running into the arms of Snape or Filch after curfew, for the millionth time.

"Oh well, yeah you're right. We'll keep an eye on you.'' Harry said tapping the marauder's map with his wand. Hermione smiled and climbed out from the picture.

"What's wrong with her! How could she forget Crookshanks, he's like her heart! And what she did today to Snape... something's going on...'' Ron said, crossing his arms, looking disbelievingly at the entrance to their common room.

Hermione walked silently and quickly down several corridors and stairs. The way from the library to the common room and back was pretty known by now. That thought made her realise that it was her second last year at Hogwarts. The thought made her uncomfortable. She reached the library. She looked through the opening from the door, suddenly screaming of the thing that was suddenly on her shoulder.

,,Crookshanks!! You scared me like hell! Come here you silly... now what makes you thinkg I can carry you on my shoulder?? I'm not...'' She got numb at once. Footsteps. Fast footsteps. Some one might think someone had gotten hurt. Her heart was pondering fast in her chest. She ran away from the sound, ending out by all the stairs. A staircase stopped right by her. She quickly climbed it and it suddenly moved pretty fast the other way stationing itself the opposite direction, keeping still.

,,Thanks'' Hermione whispered, smiling. She could see Filch arriving at the spot she stood just seconds before. He looked around for a long time, before finally lurking away. She looked around, then hurried up the stairs. CRASH. She landed with one leg on the foul step, she unluckily missed to see.

"Uuooh that hurt!'' Hermione whimpered trying immediately to get herself up. The pain grew steadier and bigger. Dared she scream for help? Just as she was about to do it, Harry showed up from behind her.

"Harry!''

"Shh! Come on let me help you. I saw you stuck there.'' Harry whispered helping her up.

Hermione looked down on the marauder's map Harry had dropped besides her.

"Oh no! Harry! Snape's coming! You can't rescue me before it's too late! He's very close! Just take the map and the cloak and I'll handle this myself. Better me than...'' but Harry was already gone.

"Miss Granger?? _What_ are you doing?'' Snape asked staring at her.

"I'm terrible sorry Professor, but you see, I was collecting my... uh... cat who had run away, and so... I fell.'' Hermione whimpered in pain forcing herself to look him in the eye.

"How come you ended all the way over here? If you lying Granger...'' He began threateningly.

"Well, he was very hard to f-find.'' Hermione gasped. The pain now getting ugly.

"But it is the far end from the Gryffindor tower miss Granger.'' Snape stared at her in disbelief

Hermione felt like screaming like a lunatic.

"Please Professor! I would... very much like to answer all of you q-questions, when this pain h-ha...''

Snape pulled her furiously up from the trap, with a small lift with both hands around her waist. Hermione blushed but looked down, trying to concentrate on her leg.

* * *

Thanks to: 

Selina Enriquez: Yay, men nej den har ikke noget at gøre med Love, actually

angelusdream: Yeah well, I don't think there'll be an direct answer to that, well you'll ifnd out, I'm replotting this story a bit also.

Galaxia-Dawn, honey-gurl808, mepb: :-)

uh.... **Please review, and make my day!**


	3. Uoh, don't stick around

Chapter three 

Uoh, don't stick around

The room was dark, when Snape and Hermione entered the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey is surely sleeping…look I'll be all right, really…'' Hermione said, desperately trying to get out of there, she was so drunk. And she was scared of letting Snape notice that. She couldn't remember what she had said to Snape just before, and felt pretty dizzy. She knew she would get more drunk because she drank a whole bottle, before leaving the Gryffindor tower. The thought made her making a funny noise.

"I beg your pardon?'' Snape said staring at her. There was a pause. Hermione looked up at him.

"Huh?'' she said stupidly. Snape said nothing, leaving her on the bed.

"First, you will have to get that washed. I suppose you're able to do that yourself…?''

"I'm sure fine Professor Snape! I really must be getting back. I'm very good at walking……I mean….'' Hermione squeaked. Why was he suddenly so obsessed with her wound? He had to be crazy about her.

"Please Miss. Granger! Look at your leg! This can get worse if you don't take care of it. It must be painful.'' Snape said almost staring at her leg in disgust.

Hermione looked down at her leg. It did look pretty critical. It was already pretty swollen. It'll probably be a mess in the morning if she didn't do anything about it. But wasn't it better than letting Snape know she was drunk? Or just being here with him when he was so obsessed with her. Snape had began talking about her leg and about taking responsibility of yourself. She didn't really concentrate. She stared at his greasy hair. This was the first time she and Snape was alone together. Hermione was actually pretty scared of him. She didn't like the hate that was boiling in him constantly. When she looked at the leg, she _was_ in pain… she suddenly looked at Snape, who was awaiting an answer. What did he ask about?

"Oh… I… oh excuse me but what did you say?'' She said trying to look like she was in pain.

,I said, miss Granger, are you used to letting your pet run off and forget all about him? I will have to draw points for such behavior.''

,No! I mean… no professor Snape, this was an accident. You see I… uhm, he didn't wanna go with me.''

,So your cat doesn't like you? I do assure you that…'' but Hermione cut him off.

,no! Crookshanks loves me and I love him, don't you ever make an mistake? Like dropping people's new brewed potions?'' Hermione regretted her words and hated herself for existing. She had to get sober very fat. She looked at Snape who was unable to move just staring furiously at her.

,Miss Granger…'' He said.

"Oh but I'll go wash it now! Then I'll go straight back to the Part… I mean the Gryffindor tower where everybody's asleep.'' She could see Snape was about to say something in protest, but she jumped down from the bed and turned her back to him, starting to walk quickly out to the big zink. But when her leg was supposed to carry her, she made a weird yawp in pain, and fell over. She tried quickly to get up, but the fall had made her leg hurt even more. Why was she so unlucky? What had she done to deserve this? And why in Snape's presence! She felt like crying. Not because of the pain, but because of this terrible situation she was put in. Right now, right here, with him, in this condition! Snape hurried to help her up. Oh gods.. He was obsessed with her!

"You can't walk Granger. Please allow me to help you. I know a rather good form of getting your leg free from bacillus'.'' He said getting her on her feet. Almost carrying her. What the hell was that? He sounded like a obsessed hygiene fool. But she kinda admitted to herself that he must have said that to calm himself down.

"Now see that! The fall made your leg worse.'' Snape said through clenched teeth. What was wrong with him? He sounded like he was some maniac when somebody got hurt.

"I'm sorry _father_!'' Hermione said sarcastic. There it was again… She would never get out of here alive… She felt dizzy and drunk. Snape glanced furiously at her, vecause of her words. Hermione couldn't believe she had just said _that_. And to professor Snape! A teacher!

"Granger! I am only trying to help you!''

Hermione looked furiously back at him. She didn't need his help! Gods he was so annoying, she could see why he would have feelings for her, but she didn't return those feeling….right? she shook her head and tried to concentrate on all those words that came out of Snape's mouth.

Snape almost carried her back onto the bed, and made a quick flick with his wand pointing at her leg. Hermione yelled in pain holding her leg. Couldn't he have warned her about the pain?

"Here, drink this healing potion.'' Snape said, handing her a bottle with some thick red liquid. She smelled it, but knew what it was and drank it. She knew that awful taste, and that it helped.

"Ohm…thanks…'' Hermione whispered. Maybe Snape wasn't that hateful as she thought. He just never got the chance… wait yes he had! How many times had he been given the chance by her and Harry to judge fair? He was weird. Suddenly now he was helping her! that bastard. He was messing with her mind. She fought the air madly like trying to get revenge on Snape.

,Uh… try to calm down miss Granger.'' Snape said.

'_God he must think I'm an idiot… but he's the idiot if he hasn't realised my very wild situation of drunkenness.'_


	4. I knew it, you slimo

**Chapter four**

I knew it, you slimo

She was watching her wound while thinking, and when she looked up again, Snape was gone. She was lying down. What? Had she been asleep? She was still in the hospital wing. Her leg was still healing.

"Professor Snape??'' she whispered. The room was quiet and dark. What time was it? She felt dizzy and completely confused. Her head poundering. She rose trying to stand on her leg. She could walk all right. She entered the corridor outside of the hospital wing. It was getting light outside. She humped silently back to the Gryffindor tower.

The common room was a mess. What if McGonagall saw this? There were beer bottles and... toilet paper all around. Fred and George had obviously crashed in one of the divas of the common room, covered with toilet paper. Typical. They had no respect for their common room just because they were out of Hogwarts. She wrinkled her nose at them and cleaned up the mess with a few flicks with her wand and a few whispers. Then she was off to the girl's dormitory, exhausted.

She undressed and got to bed. Her leg still hurt. She was also still a bit drunk. She couldn't have slept more than an hour. Hermione lay there for a second trying to remember what she had said and done to professor Snape. It was already 4 am. She knew she had assaulted him several times. Strange he weren't angrier with her. She giggled when she came to think off that she was sure he was _obsessed_ with loving her. She smiled at the thought that Snape might be afraid of her. What was going to happen tomorrow? She fell a sleep.

* * *

wow, sorry this was very short..

sorry again, for takin' so long until updating.. been very busy. I'll try to keep you updated


	5. What a Mess

**Chapter five**

What a mess

Hermione was running about in the common room looking for Crookshanks, when she bumped into, who else, Draco Malfoy. He told her angrily to get out of their common room. She was confused but blushed and said 'Sorry' to Malfoy and his friends. Then she stumbled out of the common room. How could she mix up the entrance to the Slytherin tower and the Gryffindor tower? She advanced up a staircase trying to get out of the dungeon and find her way back to the Gryffindor tower. How did she get into their common room it she had no idea what the password was? Suddenly she bumped into Professor Trelawney.

"My goodness dear, are you all right? What are you doing up here in the middle of the night?'' She said staring at her.

"I'm…I'm heading back to the G-Gryffindor tower! I…I'm sorry!'' She said confused and turned around running down the stairs again leaving Trelawney. She ran down some stairs again. She must've taken the stair up too many times. Suddenly she bumped into a picture and fell.

Hermione awoke, sweaty. She sighed. That was indeed a weird dream. She looked at the time. Half past seven. It was Saturday, so why couldn't she just sleep until noon or something like that? She lay there for a few more moments before jumping out of bed but collapsed immediately.

"Ahh!'' she cried in pain, though trying to be silent so she wouldn't wake the others. Her leg. She had completely forgotten that her leg was in agony.

"A drink!'' a voice said. Hermione leaped to her feet in shock.

"Oh… do you wanna buy some death sticks?'' the voice said again, now making a funny tone into the voice. It was Ginny who was talking in her sleep. She babbled on saying funny things.

"You don't wanna buy me death sticks.'' Ginny said waving her hand calm around.

"Arh I don't wanna buy you death sticks.'' She said again with that weird voice, like she was imitating two people having a conversation.

"You want to go home and rethink your life.'' She said again with a normal voice waving that hand once again.

"Arh I want to go home and rethink my life.'' She said with that scrappy voice. She laughed and clapped her hands. Hermione laughed. Ginny must've gone high by the shagging of Harry.

Sigh

If she hurried, she could catch a shower and breakfast. She went to the showers but they were all occupied. She waited for about twenty minutes and she really needed to get some food. This was typical.

"Can you hurry up in there?'' She said aloud.

"We take our time!'' a girl's voice sneered. Hermione could clearly recognise Estelle's voice. It seemed like she was occupying all the showers with her friends, they were all real bitches.

"Come on! There must be boundaries of how long you can take in a shower! You guys are just doing it because I forgot Crookshanks!''

"And what if we are? You are just a little sad witch who's not taking care of your cat! Animal tormentor!'' one of the girls yelled.

"Shut up, Crookshanks was fine! He chose to stay in the library himself!'' She lied. "You know what, I don't have to explain to you! I know perfectly well myself that Crookshanks isn't mad at me! He's done the same thing with me once before. Now could you please hurry, and stay out of my business with my own cat? Breakfast is almost over!'' She said furiously.

"Then why don't you just go to breakfast?'' One of the girls shrieked.

"Maybe I will!''

"Fine.''

"_Fine_!'' She yelled, slamming the door behind her. She packed herself in her dressing gown, still wearing her pyjamas underneath, and headed for the great hall. She was so angry, who were they to lecture her about Crookshanks! Those bitches! She thought, slamming the door to the great hall open so she caught every one's attention. She blushed immediately, hurrying to find a seat close by. There were many empty seats. She was about to catch some food, when she discovered Harry sitting farther away on the Gryffindor table, alone. She hurried over to him.

"Morning Harry.'' She said.

"Morning Herm.'' He said angrily. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she was so angry herself, so she couldn't overcome it. He then stared at her. She stared back, trying embarrassed to pad her hair to lay down.

"Why aren't you dressed?'' He asked, starring at her light blue dressing gown.

"Those Gryffindor bitches were holding up the shower because I forgot Crookshanks in the library yesterday, running about looking for him.'' She said grumpily.

"Really? That isn't heir business.''

"I know, I told them so, but that wasn't gonna make one of them get out of one of the showers so I could get in there. I hate them.'' She said angrily.

,Oh… but how did it go with Snape? I could see he escorted you to the hospital wing.''

,uh… yeah… greasy git… I was so drunk and I'll never be able to participate in Snape's classes again. Or just look him in the eye. He was pretty worried about my wound so I called him a name because he talked to me like a was a baby unable to take care of myself.''

,a name? Mione… what did you call him?''

She mouthed a word almost not letting any sound out.

,what?''

,Dad.''

,You… you called Snape _dad_!''

,SShhh I'm not proud of it okay? I was drunk! He _was_ playing a dad..''

,Herm… that's hillarious.'' He said simply and burst out in laughter. When he was finally done he began talking again.

,oh well Beat this: Malfoy was inside the common room early this morning.'' He said in a low dangerous voice staring suspiciously around like an undercover detective.

,I beg your pardon? Malfoy? And his friends? How? What were they doing in there?'' She said.

,Hush! Keep your voice down Hermione! They're up to something.''

,I'm sure they are, but we have to report this to the teachers!'' She burst out.

"No! No Hermione! What ever you do, don't tell the teachers! It'll only make things worse. You see, they were inside last night, but not in our dormitories thank god. I'm pretty sure they did it because…'' He said but Hermione cut him off.

"Look, no matter what they did it for, I'm sure McGonagall will give them what they deserve!'' She said angrily leaving the great hall with her dressing gown fluttering madly after her. Harry'd bet she'd gone after a teacher now. He shouldn't have told her. But Hermione didn't go after a teacher. She headed right to the dungeons. Malfoy'd definitely get what he deserved now.

"Oh! How lucky to bump into you now Granger.'' Malfoy sneered as she stopped in front of him and his friends in a corridor.

"Yeah, you too!'' She said furiously.

"You wanna apologise again for the… how should I put it… 'break in' this morning?'' He said looking at her teasingly like a madman. Hermione's faith and anger left her immediately.

"W-what do you mean?''

"Ha, you don't say you don't remember, do you?'' Pansy said consulting her. But her eyes faded.

"What is going on?'' A voice behind Hermione said. She spun around. It was Snape's, of course.

"We were just standing here having a little chat with Granger, that's all.'' Malfoy said.

"I thought I told you to be at my office ten minutes ago. Do you think that it is time to do a _little chat_, Mr. Malfoy?'' He said, perfectly calm.

"What? No, sorry, we were just about to...''

"Apologise perhaps? I'm satisfied that you chose to do that, Miss. Granger deserves it, but I do suggest you do it _after_ I have had a minute with you after _that_ you pulled off last night.'' He said glancing at the gang, one by one. Malfoy said nothing, defiantly trying to avoid Hermione's look. Snape looked at Hermione. She was standing staring at them all looking like one big question mark.

''…and I'm sure miss Granger would like to dress herself first also..'' He smirked at her. She turned very red watching them leave.

Hermione found a bench to sit down. She had to clear her thoughts. What was that all about? What could Malfoy and his friends possibly pull off that was so horrible that it'd make _Snape_ make them to come to his office and obviously clear out something awful Malfoy had done? And most important of all; what could it possibly be that would make _Hermione_ need an apology for? Maybe they've been messing with her mind to have that dream she had just morning. Of course, Malfoy was in the Gryffindor tower last night like Harry had said. Maybe he just wasn't aware that it was all of his friends too. Did it have anything to do with her dream? Maybe it was real. Maybe she was so drunk that she'd actually got herself into the common room of the Slytherin tower, and Malfoy and his friends did it to get revenge… blimey what a mess. She sighed. She was so confused.


	6. Confronting Peeves Not a good idea

**Chapter six**

Confronting peeves – not a good idea

,Double history of magic…. How _wonderful_!'' Ron said sarcastically.

,Sleepy time…'' Harry said thrilled.

,No Harry, you have to pay attention! There's only two years left of Hogwarts and you're at least going to listen these last hours.'' Hermione said in a sharp tone.

,Typical of you Herm…'' Ron grunted. She shrugged.

,Oh look, a mushroom! How cute!'' Mione broke out to bend down to look at a little mushroom sticking up from between the tiles. ,I'm taking it with me. Could become handy later on!'' She said reaching out to pick it up.

,NO HERMIONE!'' Ginny screamed coming running down the hall. ,Whatever you do, _don't_ pick it up! It's a symbol of my and Harry's love.'' She said happily sneaking an arm around Harry.

,_What_? Since when did you two start dating?'' Ron said staring at both of them.

,Ron! What kind of question is that? You should ask, what the heck a mushroom is doing on the floor in the great hall, _resembling Harry and Ginny's lo_ve!'' She sneered.

,Look Hermione, I'm sorry the two of us never worked it out, but Ginny and me was somehow always right for each other.'' Harry said smiling at Ginny.

,Harry… That wasn't what I meant.'' She said numbly.

,Oh, don't apologise, you know, it's okay.'' Ginny said nodding understanding.

,WHAT? Harry! I was never trying to work something out with _you!_'' Hermione almost yelled causing a few fifth years to stare at them.

,Do not say _that_ Mione! We all know!'' Ron said. Hermione threw her chair aside standing up furiously.

,I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU HARRY!'' She shrieked. Everyone was staring at her.

,It's okay! Really!'' Ginny said again.

,mph!'' and Hermione rushed out of the great hall.

She needed to get down to the library to read something about the wizarding war between the Barbarians and the Greek people before her lesson began. She rushed, still furiously, down the corridor and headed for the library.

She! In love with Harry! Surely they were teasing her! this was outrageous! She had never ever tried anything with him! And what the hell was that mushroom doing there! Had this world gone mad! She was the one who was weird and angry these days, not Harry, Ron and Ginny…

Suddenly she heard Malfoy's voice down the hall. The last thing she needed now was a confrontation with _him_. She stumbled backwards and tried to run silently away but slipped over a trap and Peeves flew, laughing, over to her and jinxed her so she couldn't move.

"Damn you Peeves! Let me up! I have to get to the lessons!'' She whimpered, but peeves just kept laughing.

"Oooh so you're afraid of Malfoy? I bet he's _really_ angry about you bursting into the Slytherin tower last night!''

"What? But I didn't!'' Hermione said.

"Oh you didn't? Why so nervous then?'' He said with a big grin.

"I… How do you know?'' She asked trying to get her wand out of her pocket. So it wasn't a dream no matter what actually happened. She was actually looking forward to give Peeves a lesson and she new the perfect spell.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson told me! Ha-ha and I watched your little incident with Snape and Malfoy and his friends.''

"What are you talking about? What does that got to do with my dream… I mean…'' Hermione gasped. Could this mess get any worse? Damn Peeves this was probably Malfoy and his friends who had put a spell on her so she thought she was in the Slytherin tower.

"Everything Miss. Granger! And your little dream you say… Maybe you should think about not drinking that much!'' peeves said.

"Bye-bye little Granger!'' He said and laughed maliciously beginning to glide away, but Hermione had gotten her wand out with her almost numb fingers, and by holding it between two weak fingers.

"Locomoter Mortis!'' Hermione shrieked surprising herself with what she had done.

"Ha-ha-ha! Do you really think that that stupid hex would work on me? Come on Granger you are one of the most brilliant students at Hoggie! Locomoter mortis! You honestly didn't believe that you could jinx me with that? Anyways, I'm a poltergeist! I'd better take that wand now someone could get hurt.'' Peeves said.

"No! Peeves I'll… I'll'' Hermione damned.

"You'll what? You can barely move!'' Peeves laughed a nasty grin. He pointed her wand at Hermione. It all happened very fast

"Obliviate!'' He yelled but almost at the same time a voice behind Hermione yelled another spell.

"Expelliarmus!'' and the wand flew out of Peeve's hand and that someone behind Hermione grabbed it but she couldn't see who but it was a male's voice.

"Who are you?'' the voice said again. The spell had hit him instead of Hermione.

A/N: Locomotor Mortis "Leg-Locker Curse"

"loco" L. from a place + "motionem" L. motion + "mortis" L. death

Locks together the legs of the victim, making him unable to walk.


	7. Anyone in here who’s SANE?

**Chapter seven**

Anyone in here who's SANE?

"Oops!'' Peeves said, then sped away very fast.

"Peeves!" Hermione screamed "Come back here and un-jinx me you idiot!''

"Stop screaming! I'm getting a headache.''

It was Dumbledore!

"I can un-jinx you. Who do you think I am?'' Dumbledore said. But in his proud moment of glory, his outburst suddenly faded. Hermione couldn't help laughing.

"Excuse me miss, but umm… who am I?'' He said.

"Could you please un-jinx me first?''

"Oh yes, of course.''

"Apparecium!'' Dumbledore said aloud. Suddenly, a black inscription became visible on Hermione's left arm.

"Eat slugs Herm!'' it said.

"Oh, I never knew I had that!'' Hermione said, looking at it. "Excuse me Pro- ehm… I mean I think that's the wrong spell.'' Hermione said thinking that calling him 'Professor Dumbledore' would cause too many questions to him right now.

"What spell am I supposed to use then miss?'' Dumbledore asked.

"I suggest you give me that wand and go get a professor.'' Hermione said.

"A professor? I was a professor once, I remember. I knew a lot of things about weird potions and I fought the dark arts and I was also-'' But Hermione cut him off.

"Please tell me your fancy stories _after_ I'm un-jinxed!'' Hermione squeaked, now pretty tired of lying on her stomach on the cold stone floor.

"Oh yes, of course.''

"What is going on here?'' It was McGonagall.

"Thank god Professor McGonagall! Please un-jinx me!'' Hermione said.

"How long have you been jinxed?'' She asked, staring at Dumbledore.

"For about a quarter of an hour, I think. It's starting to itch.'' Hermione said.

"Well then you'll need to eat some mushrooms. If you've been stupefied in more than ten minutes a spell wouldn't work. Here, I have some in my pocket.'' She said. Hermione stared at her. Why was Professor McGonagall wandering around with mushrooms in her pocket? Oh well, she didn't really care. If she could only get free.

"Ah, it's nice to stand again.''

"I'm sure it is, but please explain what is going on! What is wrong with Albus?'' McGonagall asked, staring at him.

"Who's Albus? That name reminds me of something…'' He said.

"Well I was walking down the corridor, then Peeves jinxed me in a trap and began to tease me, so when I got out my wand to… umm… try and release myself, he took my wand and he was going to do the Obliviate spell on me, when Professor Dumbledore came to help me. He used an disarming charm, which made my wand point at him so when Peeves had said Obliviate, it hit professor Dumbledore instead of me…'' Hermione said.

"Oh. Well, talking about timing! I _knew_ it had something to do with that stupid poltergeist. I will make sure he will be punished! Dumbledore will finally see the pointless kindness it is to keep him here!'' She sneered.

"But what about professor Dumbledore? Isn't it impossible to give them back some ones memory when it's lost?'' Hermione said

"I really don't know… oh no! Peeves what have you done! Ooh noo!'' McGonagall whimpered. Hermione realised how bad that actually was.

,You're a professor! Why do you not know if an obliviation spell can be canceled!'' Hermione shrieked.

Well, of course she didn't!

"There must be a way! Hogwarts can't be without Professor Dumbledore!'' Hermione shrieked.

"What is the purpose of all this screaming?'' A silky voice came from behind them. It was Snape. "What's going on?''

Hermione sighed by the thought of telling that ugly story to professor Snape.

"Peeves hit professor Dumbledore with an Obliviate spell.'' Hermione mumbled.

"What? And I suppose that is your fault miss Granger?'' Snape sneered with his ordinary sleek glance, which could make a Thunder arrow squirrel fall dead to the ground. Hermione didn't meet his glare.

"Actually Severus, Miss Granger here had nothing to do with it. Peeves put a hex on her so she couldn't move, and the Obliviate spell was actually meant for her, but it hit Albus, who at that instance was just coming to her aid.'' McGonagall said.

"So it _was_ your fault.'' Snape said. Hermione whimpered in a very offended way.

"Severus! That will do. Now I will take Albus to Madam Pomfrey, perhaps she can think of a way.'' McGonagall said, taking Albus's arm in hers and they wandered down the corridor like an old couple.

Snape turned to leave as well.

"How dare you…you filthy…'' She said, a little above a whisper.

"What did you say Granger?'' Snape said turning around on a split second, facing her. Hermione backed away.

"Umm… nothing! I was just uh… talking to myself that's all.'' Hermione said desperately. Snape kept closing in on her every time she backed away. Suddenly she felt something hard on her back. She had hit the wall. She was trapped! There was now no more than about one inch between his big nose, and her small rubber nose. She felt very small.

"Talking to yourself? These things that you wander around and talk with yourself about, it would actually save you from letting some nasty points be taken of Gryffindor, if you could keep them inside of your ignorant little head.'' He whispered. She felt like doing something crazy, so she could get out of this situation. His cold breath made her hair on her back rise.

I am _not_ i-ignorant!'' She said trying not to whisper. She couldn't help feeling that Snape was getting closer and closer. Was he going to bite her neck or something? She gasped.

"I am indeed about to lose my patience with you Miss. Granger.'' Hermione could almost see his teeth growing. She was getting sweaty. His body was almost touching hers, sending out an enormous amount of heat. She gasped; his hands were on each side of her stationed on a window frame, almost touching her waist.

"Leave me alone!'' She shrieked at him, pushing his arm away and running down the corridor. She kept running, thinking he might follow her all the way back to the dormitory.

"Apple pie!'' She shrieked. She stumbled through the common room, not really noticing all the love councillors around her. She didn't stop before she was in her dorm.


	8. What rumours could be worse?

**Chapter eight**

What rumour could be worse?

This was the most confusing day of Hermione's life. After Snape being so… close and all that early saturday morning, things had turned upside down! Harry and Malfoy was preparing their own little war almost cursing each other when strolling past each other in the corridors, and she was somehow mixed up in it without wanting it. How could she concentrate on school? She _had_ to solve all that mess with the houses. How was she involved? Her first thought at that moment, was that Hermione had made a _really_ bad turn in the dark corridors that morning just before sunrise and had ended up in the Slytherin house, then she had practically fled out when realizing her mistake and had run to the Gryffindor tower, but Malfoy and his friends had followed her into the Gryffindor tower to get revenge, but that part she couldn't remember, but she had to have been there. So Snape knew about that… Had he been spying?

She had to talk to Ron and Harry. She stalked out of the dorm, still in shock, and made her way down to the common room. She had to tell them about what Snape just did.

Wait…

How could she tell them that? It could have meant something terrible. Maybe Snape was a 100 Death Eater and spying on the Order! Snape was actually pretending to be a double agent for the Order but it was the other way around…damn.

,Harry… Ron… I need you for a second!'' She said while walking straight across the room heading for the portrait. Harry and Ron looked startled and followed Hermione outside.

,Something terrible's going on!'' She shrieked weakly as soon as the others were out of hearing range.

,Yes there is! And that's you for thinking you can get away with this you've done!'' Harry said staring furiously at her.

,Harry….What are you talking about?''

,uh…nothing, I've just heard it in many soap operas and I've always been wanting to say it.'' Ron took a quick glance at Harry and exchanged a look with Hermione.

Sick from all this Ginny-shagging…

Ew…

She sighed and pulled them across a long corridor, then another, and another before pulling them into an old DADA classroom. Then she told them everything about the common room things, Dumbledore loosing his memory and the weird Snape thing.

,Euw!'' Ron and Harry said with one mouth when Hermione had finished by telling them of what Snape had just done to her.

,He's mental!'' Harry said looking disgusted.

,Of course he's not, don't be stupid Harry. But there's certainly something going on. What can you tell me about the dormitories?''

,Besides what you already know, which seems to be a lot, I can tell you that Malfoy and his friends placed upon the yellow and purple bird stationed on fireplace by Gryffindor's nephew's mother, in the common room, a terrible, terrible curse.'' Harry said darkly.

''Harry… That's his sister..'' Ron said glancing at him, like he was too used to hear all these dumb things from him..

,But my hunch is that I actually _was_ in the Slytherin and later, Hermione said really not paying attention of any of Harry's word. ,… and to get revenge of that, Malfoy wandered off to the Gryffindor tower to get revenge, but either I can't remember or either I didn't see it. But I really had to be there, cause they would need a Gryffindor to get the password.'' Hermione said. ,Snape had to be aware of all that happened, because of what he said when I met Malfoy & co down the corridor this morning.''

,So he knew… But what was it then that you needed an apology for? Shouldn't it be Malfoy that needed an apology for you bursting into their common room? I mean maybe also you, since you started..'' Harry asked.

,Especially with Snape who would say that Malfoy was the one who needed an apology, no matter what the truth was. Something terrible is wrong with this whole picture.'' Ron mumbled. Suddenly the door knocked. Who could that be? _Knocking_! They were in an old class room!

,Why are you knocking? They're not allowed to be in there themselves!'' A girls voice said from the outside.

,I was just being polite…!'' another girl voice spoke. Shortly after Lavender and Parvati stumbled into the classroom under six pairs of confused eyes.

,Hi you guys. Herm, We've just heard some unbelievable rumours!'' Lavender said glaring interested at Hermione.

,What rumours?'' She asked a bit nervous anyone knew about her burst into the Slytherin tower. _Not_ a nice thing to get out.

,About you and professor Snape… is it true?''

,What is!'' She asked anxious.

,Well we just heard, that Snape helped you this morning with a wound you got because you fell… and then later we also heard… That professor Snape… _protected_ _you_ from _Malfoy_! Because you mixed the common rooms up and got into the Slytherin's house instead. And _then_ - later some people says that you two had an…well… close physical… scene in a corridor where peeves and made a trap for you…'' all four stared intensely at Hermione.

,What?'' Hermione shrieked.


	9. Aha Confused

**Chapter nine**

A-ha confused

,Well Hermione it's just some rumours we've heard!'' Ron said.

,You've heard them too?'' She shrieked at them.

,So does that mean it's true?'' Lavender asked, her eyes sparkling.

,This all make sense! The rumours they've heard is not wrong at all!'' Ron suddenly burst out.

,What is? What are you all talking about? What makes sence? What rumours?'' Hermione asked.

,Snape rescued Hermione from that nasty step and helped her all the way over to the hospital wing helping her geting her leg fixed…''

,Being horribly tender!'' Hermione added.

,… and the next day he told Malfoy to give Hermione an apology for something and humiliated them in front of you before dragging them to his office probably giving them all detention!''

,Go on..!'' Lavender, Harry and Parvati said at the same time.

,and just before… he insulted you, and blamed you for… well for all that weird stuff happening there with Dumbledore and all, and Snape being insulted by you, not even… taking… points… oh my god…'Mione…'' Hermione stared into the empty air.

,Ron… What are you saying?'' Hermione said giving Ron a stern look in disbelief.

,But Hermione… Snape _can_ be reasonable, maybe there actually was an reason for making Malfoy give you an apology.'' Ron said quickly.

,No because it was all my fault! I started it by bursting into their common room! So he must have done it to protect me from Malfoy being so angry with me…'' there hung a deep silence for a few seconds among the five friends.

,So what does this mean?'' Harry asked nervously staring at everybody seeming to be the only one who hadn't got it.

,Snape's got the hots for you!'' Lavender said letting out a small scream in surprise holding up her hand covering her mouth.

,oh my… This is in my imagination isn't it! Tell me it is, Lavender!'' Hermione cried. She looked down and looked up again. Very silent.

,Why are you all looking so happy!'' She asked.

,Well Mione… it _is_ kinda cute!'' Harry said.

,Oh don't give me that crap. I can almost see it running down your spine in disgust!'' She sneered loudly. Ron laughed causing Harry to elbow him. They all ended up laughing.

''You're so slow all of you! That was what we wanted to point at with our rumours!'' Lavender said.


	10. Bloody hell, what did I do to deserve th...

**Chapter ten**

Bloody hell, what did I do to deserve this?

,Hermione! Is it true what I've heard!'' It was some Hufflepuf girl named Corvetta of kinda attacked her in the corridor Thursday noon.

,Well, what have you heard?'' Hermione asked uneasy. ,That Snape's helped me out several times?'' She asked.

,no not exactly. We've heard that Snape's crazy about you!'' She said giggling with her friends. Hermione stared at her.

,Lavender and Parvati… NOT two girls you want to tell ANYTHING! These things we were talking about have gone out in _one_ day!'' Harry informed her.

,Thanks Harry but I realize that now!'' She said through clenched teeth and stalked away from the giggling gits. Harry followed her.

,Now the whole school knows! Oh no this is the worst day of my life. And this is _only_ because of Crookshanks!'' Hermione said.

,But it's nothing bad about you! It's _him_ not _you_! You know… Snape.'' Harry informed her.

,I guess you're right,… but it can't be _good_ in any ways _anyway_.'' She sneered.

Harry got hit by something in the back of his head.

,Ouch! What the…'' He said turning around, facing six Slytherin girls who were approaching.

,This was meant for me I'm sure.'' Hermione said facing them too.

,You BITCH!'' One of them called out. ,Out of the WAY, Potter!'' The first tall blonde bimbo yelled at Harry pushing him aside.

,See? No trouble for me?'' She said staring at Harry. ,No, _don't_ bail on me.'' She said grabbing Harry's sleeve when she realised he actually was trying to strut away.

,You molested little whore, who do you think you are?'' one of them said. Pansy was with them, but she was the only one she knew.

,What makes you think you can get him? He's ours you know?'' She said closing up on her pointing her finger at her stabbing her in the chest with her finger.

,Look, I don't know what you're talking about but I assure you, I'm not a bitch!'' Hermione said through clenched teeth.

,You used a love potion? I'll kill you bitch!'' a blonde girl with enormous boobs said. She pushed Hermione.

,Go away! Stop it!'' Harry defended her.

,Get lost Potter! She's with somebody else.''

,I'm not with Snape!'' Hermione Yelled.

,Look, Granger I do not know what you're up to, you little bitch, but…''

,What is going on?''

_Gods I hate him_

,Nothing, professor Snape. We where just talking to Hermione Granger and…'' one of the girls said suddenly turning from devil to angel.

,Miss Franco, I do believe that what I heard was a very unfair mocking of miss Granger. Maybe you should think again of your choice of words when addressing miss Granger.'' He said. ,…Or anybody else.'' He added.

He seemed more and more crazy about her every time he opened his god damn mouth. Hermione felt like agreeing with the girls.

,Potter… Ten points from Gryffindor… now girls behave.'' He said, turned and left.

,What for!'' He yelled after him but he was already gone.

,We'll get back at you bitch, be sure of that!'' Pansy sneered silky.

''Did you wee the way he looked at me?'' one of the girls whimpered into the ear of another girl wahile they strode off.

What! I'm so sorry this took so long time to get out and that the ninth chapter was so short. please review! 


	11. Everyone's Crazy

**A/N: **hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for the great reviews. I've been working on this story lately and revised it a lot since last time this chapter was out.

remember thinking and 'speaking' (sorry for the speaking part is changing a bit, but I seemed to have solved that problem now'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eleven**  
Everyone's crazy 

Hermione awoke on the sunny Saturday next morning. But it was not to the best thing to wake up to. Ginny was running about cleaning the dormitory with the elves. And they were singing!

'Ah you're up! Good morning Hermione! How wonderful day is it not? Perfect day for cleaning! Is it not my little elves!'

'Yesss nice to clean on such a nice day!' the house elves sang in their full little breath.

'Yes, yes, yes it is indeed nice to clean!' Ginny shrieked.

'Ginny! Keep it down! Its 8 o'clock for Christ's sake!' Lavender yelled hiding under her covers.

'Oh come on, you sleepyheads! It's already 8 o'clock! You must hurry to get up! It's a big day today!' Ginny sang.

'Already 8! Yes it is indeed only 8 o'clock. And Ginny oh my, it's bloody Sunday!' Hermione barked.

'Yes Hermione's right, could you please stop your cleaning freak show!' Pavarti said, yawning.

'No! Oh my gosh no! Never! It's a very big day! We must be prepared! You know it's a big day today.' Ginny sang dancing on with the little elves on her shoulders dusting the higher shelves in the dormitory.

'No Ginny, we actually don't know what day it is today.' Hermione grunted.

'Other than Sunday, which means day off!' some other girl replied who was also awake now.

'Oh! You can't tell me you forgot! It's Quidditch on Hoggie today! How could you forget?' She whined helplessly.

'Aha! That's right.' Lavender said smiling to the other girls.

'But Ginny. That's not until this afternoon.' Hermione said, staring at her.

'And…why are you cleaning our dormitories in the middle of night because there is a Quidditch game?' Lavender said staring at her.  
Ginny steaddied her actions a bit.

'Um.. I'm just nervous for Harry to loose the game, that's all!' She said simply with a little shiver in her voice.

'Of course he won't loose! It's Harry! Ginny, is it okay between you two?'' Hermione questioned.

'Um yeah sure... it's fine... I mean...' Everything that could be adressed as action was sucked out of Ginny now. She bumped down on the bed suddenly with a very depressed face. All the girls steamed to help Ginny.

'Tell us everything!' Lavender said with and initiate look upon her curious face.

'It's just because Harry and Ron's been trying to find out what was going on with Malfoy and what they had been doing in our common room that night. And he had a fight with Malfoy this night, because he threatened Malfoy to tell him what was going on with everything.  
He tried to force Malfoy to tell Harry how Hermione could've ended up in the Slytherin corridor, but why Malfoy was the one to be punished by Snape, when he seemed to know everything that had been going on.'' Ginny said and sobbed.

'Well, why would you go all crazy cleaning because of that?' Lavender asked.

'I dunno. I've just been worried about Harry. Ron said he was okay, but he's been at the hospital wing all night.''

'Then go visit him!' Hermione said. ,I must go, because he has to now something new by now!'

'You can't. Madam Pomfrey is going crazy, that she's not only healing Harry after a fight with You-Know-Who but also with Malfoy and the 'peaceful' students of Hogwarts.' She said.

'Argh! I don't care! I have to find out what's going on!' Hermione said and stumbled out of the dorm.

She as fast as she could. She had to speak with Harry before any one else did.  
Hermione gasped between the breaths as she turned a sharp corner but got pushed back as she felt a hand grabbing her arm cutting off her way.

'Let me go! I need to speak with Harry.' She yelled, but the hand was too strong.

'Beautiful…'' She said ironically and gave up, turning to stand face to face with Snape.

'I do not like you running about in the corridors miss Granger.' Snape sneered.

'I'm on an important mission! To Alderaan! No I mean, to the hospital wing!' oh this was pointless – it was Snape! He almost sneezed at her.  
'What's wrong? You don't use to get that mad about Harry and Ron running in the corridor professor.' She tried to ask neatly.

'That is, miss Granger, because you've behaved unacceptably the past few weeks!' He said a little above a whisper.

'What? Harry and Ron always stalk the corridors or the Forbidden Forest looking for death eaters they can be killed by! Why me? I haven't done the slightest thing lately!' She argued back.

'Slightest? Several things have some to my attention though. You perhaps think cursing Albus Dumbledore was not a thing… miss Granger? If you are as smart, as everybody – including you – think, you could have stopped that from happening. How would you like the grounds of Hogwarts being tarred up, all because of the bushy little know-it-all, miss Granger?' He said crossing his arms giving her his best glare.

'If he got the hots for me, he'd better come up with something smarter than that' Hermione shook out the thought. Snape didn't have the hots for her! It was professor Snape. Anyway, there would be a new teacher in love with a new student in a couple of days. If you listen to gossip that is. Hopefully.

'Look I don't know what's wrong with… you have to realize that it was not me who jinxed professor Dumbledore and you know that perfectly well. And if you refer to that incident where I seemed to have mixed up the… uh… houses, you seem to…' Hermione said but trailed off… Oh no what if she caught Snape in something where he had actually protected her though she was one who had made the mistake?

'You didn't mix up the houses miss Granger…'

oh gods, there it was again

She was about to run off, but Snape was the one already taking his leave, practically running down the corridor. She glanced confused after him fastened to the ground.

What the hell was that?

'Mione? What's going on?' it was Harry.

'Harry… Snape just ran off. I've got absolutely no idea! We were just talking. I was about to mention the incident where I sleepwalked into the Slytherin house. Then he practically ran away.'

'You really got you ways with boys Mione.'

'It could have been because you came!' She defended herself knowing perfectly well how ridiculous that had just sounded.

'Yes because Snape is terrified to confront me.' Harry said giving her a sarcastic glare. 'I'm just happy he didn't see me, in favour of loosing and extra fifty points!' Harry growled.

'I know, but it wasn't because of me! I didn't say anything!' Hermione said.  
'But how's your injures after the fight this night?'' Asked Hermione

'Oh I'm fine… It wasn't a big deal, cause Snape came.'

'So how many points did you loose?' She asked him.

'See that's what I HAVE to tell you! He didn't take any points. He took them all from Malfoy! He must be really mad at him. Which I can understand because I think I've figured this thing out finally!'

'Then tell me!'' She said urgently.

'Well, you weren't in the Slythering room, that's for sure! Cause I said to Malfoy that it was ridicules to attack the Gryffindor room because of some sleepwalking girl interrupting the Slytherins. And then Snape came and said that Hermione wasn't in the Slytherin room, but that Malfoy and his friends jinxed you to think that you were! I now it sounds very weird, but I think it was to tease you because you were sleep walking.' Harry said proud to have found a solution.

'So, what you're saying is, that after I slept in the hospital wing I sleep walked and met Malfoy who mad me believe I was in the Slythering house… and then they used me to get into our common room and do funny things about the room… I am so confused.' Hermione sighed and bumped down on a bench in the corridor.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. So are we clear after all?

**Chapter twelve.**  
So are we clear after all? 

,Hey guys.'' Ron growled as he joined Hermione and Harry by the morning table that Sunday.

,Mornin'. How're you holding up?'' Hermione asked.

,Oh me? I'm fine.''

,Of course he is. He bailed on me as soon as Malfoy was about to attack me last night.'' Harry grumbled giving Ron a cold glare. Run blushed.

,So you've told Hermione what we found out last night right?'' Ron asked Harry.

,Yeah. I think that the mystery is pretty much solved, with Hermione and the dorms. But we still need to figure out what Malfoy did in our common room that morning and why he was out wandering the corridors at 5 in the morning. He wouldn't happen to know that you would be sleepwalking would he?'' Harry questioned and looked at Hermione.

,How would he be aware of that?'' She asked.

,Anyway, we also need to find out why the hell Snape's always around the Gryffs. He must be spying on our tower, cause why would he know what happened that night if he wasn't there?''

,Maybe it was the curse that Malfoy'd put on the fireplace!'' Harry said scared with his hands in the air.

,It's a mystery!'' Ron said suspiciously. Hermione looked casually up to the teacher's table. Snape was staring at her. She quickly looked away

It was kinda sad when she thought about it. Though she kept telling herself that Snape wasn't in love with her, she couldn't help picturing the motion anyway.

She was constantly thinking about how it would be like to be loved by Severus Snape. Weird she was sure. She hardly paid attention to what he said when he spoke to her. The whole mess that night was a mission for Ron and Harry to solve, but Hermione seemed to have lost interest in revealing the secrets of the common room mix. Now she new she didn't barge into the Slytherins but got disturbed by them and that was why Snape was mad at them. That was why he knew… He wasn't spying on her.

,of course!'' Hermione squeaked in her egg. ,So Snape wasn't spying on me. He was spying on the Gryffendor tower, because something might happen. Don't you remember when Macgonagall was in our common room to tell us not to come out later that day, though it was only 4 p.m. and maybe that terrible curse, isn't Malfoys work. It's the death eaters!'' Hermione whispered in a desperate tone.

,So that must be why he was so weird and not mad at all in the hospital wing. It was to get rid of me so he could get back to watch the Gryffindor tower.'' Hermione gasped for air.

The other guys.

,You're brilliant Mione! But it's too bad that Snape isn't actually in love with you anymore.'' Ron sobbed sarcasticly.

,Yeah you'd make such a sweet couple!'' Ron continued.

,Shut up. And it's not 'anymore' Harry, cause he never liked me!'' She said furiously. They shut up when they saw McGonagall passing by.

,Excuse me… professor?'' Neville asked nervously.

,What is it dear?'' She said trying to smile.

,How's professor Dumbledore?'' He asked. McGonagall's face turned a bit pale.

,Well we've found a way to give him the memory back. But that's in the botanic section, so currently we're wating for some special flowers to grow. They are very beautiful! You should ask professor Sprout about that. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled very relieved at each other and rose from the breakfast.

,I'm going for a little walk guys. I really need some air.'' Hermione said casually and made her way to the great hall.

The whole thing about the houses seemed to be solved now, but she needed something more.

She had been doing her home work to think of something else then this mess.

She hoped it would all be revealed in time, though Ron and Harry couldn't wait. They would shoot little balls of fire against Malfoy in the corridors. Plotting each others death.

_Tsk tsk _

Maybe she could make Snape a little jealous by snogging a bit with a seventh year mmh? She pushed the door open and entered the field outside of Hogwarts.

She headed for the lake while she watched the weather. She seated herself on a bench near the lake and closed her eyes only to be interrupted by a voice close by

'You're such a whino? Then go get Dumbledore! You little prissy girl, are ya scared?'

that voice had to be owned by Malfoy. She turned around.

'Grow up Mally!' She yelled at him

Malfoy scowled at her. She watched him teasing a second year girl who was on the edge on crying.

'You'd better watch out Granger, we're not finished with you!' he threatened.

'Oh yeah? You'd better watch out professor Snape doesn't bring you to his office _again_, _head boy_.'

'Yeah that would be inappropriate now Snape would protect you no matter what happens!' He sneered almost sounding like Snape himself.

'Well I'm sorry you don't have your hero to rescue you when you've messed up big time for the billionth time Malfoy.' She drawled letting her attention be drawn by the little ugly girl who dried her eyes right away and glanced at Hermione.

'I know what he is talking about! You love professor Snape and professor Snape loves you!' She said triumphantly, her eyes suddenly sparkling.

'Yeah, make sure that never happens to you okay?' She said jumping into the air leaving the idiots and headed inside again. Malfoy'd better be aware!

Now she knew… oh, she knew…

Hermione would stop that rumour herself.

_To hell with Malfoy and to hell with SNAPE!_

She gave evil glances at several students as she stalked towards the library. No dinner tonight. She had to study. She was tired of every one. She entered the library seating herself by her usual table.

'Hey mione! Why aren't on your way to dinner?' A voice behind her asked. Hermione turned to face Ginny.

'Gah I dunno. I'm tired of people gossiping about me. I'll give them a break to start talking about somebody else.' Ginny seated herself

'Well Harry told me that Snape had reason to do… whatever it was he did.'

'Yeah except in the corridor where I tried to kill me with his breath.' Hermione sneered.

'Yeah I know, but think about it. If death eaters is about to attack some one in Hogwarts, paralyzing Dumbledore stealing his memory isn't the best thing to do.'

'I didn't do it!' Hermione whimpered desperately.

'I know Hermione! But the teachers, especially Snape might think that anyway!' She argued.

Hermione sighed

'Yeah you're right.'

'So as long as _you_ know that Snape had reason to do weird things, then to hell with Lavender and Parvati.' Ginny comforted her.

'Well I'm going down there, please come?' Hermoine sighed. ,Yeah I'll be right there. You just go ahead I need to pack up my stuff.

'Okay, you just come and collect me if there's anything you need me for Herm.''

'Thanks Ginny.' She said trying to smile. Oh this was crap. She really wanted to go down there to watch those dumbasses. Snape was of course there…. Or was he? Maybe he was currently mocking Harry or something like that.

'GRANGER! Won't you join us? I'll make sure there's a seat for you right next to Snape!' Somebody yelled. There were three boys and two poser girls walking past the entrance of the library laughing their asses off.

'Buzz off…' She sighed to herself and started to pack her things. The boys made weird glances and made fun of her. Several yelled some crap after her too often.

'Granger? Did you buzz into the Slytherin's house to see where Snape was?'' Somebody yelled. Hermione's heart jumped.

_Everybody knows about that too? Oh crap… How can I ever prove them wrong? Everyone beliefs Malfoy that dumbass…_

It was surely because she had offended Parvati the other day. She knew Parvati and Lavender where the biggest gossip bombs in Hogwarts. Almost everything they knew got out. Hermione had told them secrets before which they had kept.

She placed her head in her hands. She laid her head in her arms being exhausted after all this mess. Tiredness crept up on her.

Hermione suddenly awoke in a beautiful living room. There where shelves filled with books and paintings more beautiful than everything else she had ever seen before.

'I've been waiting for you.' Her mouth said and she eyed the professor standing in the doorway.

'Of course you have.' He said with an intense and casual voice. He was wearing a pink(?) robe with a yellow bond to hold it together. He closed up on her.

Hermione grabbed his jaws bringing their lips to an intense kiss. Snape pushed her away.

'Miss Granger what are you doing?'''

'but.. I thought you loved me!'

'I do, but you don't love me! Hermione honestly, when have you last been opening up your heart?' Snape suddenly took her in his arms. 'It'll be all right honey… all right.' He mumbled. He took her away so he could stare her in her eyes.

'Hermione…' He said. 'Hermione!' He suddenly yelled at her.

'Why are you yelling!' suddenly her head spun up. She stared at Harry and stared around to see the familiar library.

A dream! It was Harry who yelled at her to wake up.

'I had the most weird and disgusting dream ANY ONE could EVER have! Snape just… OH FORGET IT.' She shrieked by those eyes Harry sent her by the word 'Snape'.

'Right… Hermione you have to come down to see what's going on in the great hall!' He said grabbing her wrist pulling her out of the library.


End file.
